I Am Loveless (On Hiatus)
by ThePinkyNinja
Summary: A Fighter needs a Sacrifice. A Sacrifice must be paired up with the right Fighter. Someone messes with the system. There is a Fighter missing their Sacrifice. The Fighter tries to find their Sacrifice by tracking him down. The Fighter's name is Loveless and searching for her Sacrifice named Loveless. What will she do to find him? (Reader-Insert)
1. Chapter 1

**? P.O.V.**

My name is Loveless.

I have a mission.

My mission is to find my other half.

Loveless.

My Sacrifice.

For I am a Fighter, and Fighters should never be without their Sacrifices.

A Fighter has gone rogue, taking my Sacrifice.

Beloved.

Return to me what is mine.

* * *

 **Ritsuka's P.O.V.**

Soubi has been distant and anxious lately. I mean, he has been there to see me after school, but he just seems... not there. I have asked him about this, but he doesn't exactly respond. It is either "It's nothing of importance" or "It's nothing of concern." I want to know. I want to know what has been keeping him distant from me. Luckily, we haven't encountered Fighters and their Sacrifices in a while. I'm not sure what would happen if we were to encounter some while Soubi is distant.

"Ritsuka!"

I turn around at my name and see my pink haired friend. Yuiko Hawatari. Behind her, I see a glum boy behind her. Yayoi Shioiri. He loves Yuiko, but she rejected him. Kind of cruel, but I don't understand love.

Yuiko runs up to my side eagerly.

"Hey Ritsuka! Do you want to come to my house after school?"

"No," I said, rejecting her offer.

Yayoi shows up on my other side.

"Hey Yuiko! Can I go to your house after school," Yayoi asked, hoping for acceptance.

"No. I forgot that I had to do something with my family."

Again, Yayoi is heartbroken. I don't understand why she doesn't like him in return, and I just don't see why she attempts to pursue after me.

In a couple of minutes, we reach the school. Hopefully, Yuiko won't cause another scene in class about how I don't want to go do things after school with her. I also don't need to see Yayoi glaring at me for the millionth time.

I still can't get my mind off of Soubi's weird attitude lately.

Something is up...

And I am going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**? P.O.V**

I am getting closer to my Sacrifice.

Well, I think I am getting closer to find my Sacrifice. I just have a gut feeling that I am close to finding Loveless. The only thing is that I'm not sure what I'm going to do when or if I find Loveless.

I honestly doubt that Beloved would just give me Loveless. I am pretty sure that I will have to go into another battle of spells. Those battles are really annoying when you are by yourself and no Sacrifice to help. I've heard that Beloved is really strong. I'm afraid that if we have a battle of spells, I might die. It probably won't matter anyways. I have gotten pretty hurt battling solo that I couldn't move for a whole week. I felt like I could die any minute.

I need to find Loveless.

Otherwise, I might die.

To die alone without finding who I was meant to be paired up with.

Each day, I hope to get closer.

It will only be a matter of time before I lose my existence.

* * *

 **Ritsuka's P.O.V.**

Another week has past, and Soubi still hasn't told me anything about the organization called the Septimal Moon or about his strange behavior lately. I know he is hiding something again. It's like the time when he had a battle of spells alone. He almost died from that. I hope he isn't hiding anything that could kill him. Besides, he is my only hope of telling me what happened to Seimei. Well, there are other people, but I doubt that they will say anything.

Lately, there is a slight change in Soubi's behavior. It seems that he has stopped smoking. I'm not sure if he smokes when he is purely alone or at his place. I have a feeling that he is really nervous or anxious about something.

Forget what I said earlier.

I need to find out what Soubi is hiding this time. I won't stop until I get it out of him, one way or another.

Until I can get some information out of him, I think that I am going to find out some information about the new transfer student. I heard from the teachers that there might be another transfer student. It's not like I care or anything, I just want to get my facts right. I'm not entirely sure at all anymore. I can't stand that I don't know anything before Seimei died. I just don't understand love. The only way to help me cope with this is to find information. It doesn't matter how. Reading a book to see how it ends or searching up the Septimal Moon organization that I can't seem to figure out yet.

Now, my next distraction is to find out if there is going to be a new transfer student. Maybe this person might know about the Septimal Moon or who killed my brother and for what purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**? P.O.V**

I think I found Loveless. I think he's in grade school. If my research is right, he should be in the 6th grade. Good thing that we are the same age. I think that I am going to enroll into that school. Of course, I have to forge some signatures and get fake parents. Otherwise, the principal would question who I am and my background.

Don't worry Loveless. I will come and find you.

I will save you from Beloved. No matter what. Even if I have to trek through Hell itself and fight the Devil.

* * *

 **Ritska's P.O.V.**

My research is going slow about this new transfer student. I only have some common information. My research told me that the new student is a girl. Gender or sexuality does not bother me. My research also told me that she is also 12 like me and the rest of my peers. That's all I got from all of my researching that took me all of the weekend. There is literally nothing on her. No date of birth, no past schools, no past addresses. It's like she just came out of nowhere. I think I have to be careful with her. I'm not sure if she is going to try and take me like all of the others from Septimal Moon. Hm... I wonder if she does know anything about Septimal Moon.

Just a couple of more days...

I spent my days after school trying to research everything that could be found on the new transfer student. There wasn't a lot.

I need to know just who you are. There is too little information about you. This is suspicious. Just who are you exactly?

Just who are you, (Y/N)?


	4. Chapter 4

**? P.O.V.**

It's my first day of school. I'm nervous.

What if nobody likes me?

What if I can't find Loveless?

What if he doesn't like me?

What if my research was wrong?

"Um... (Y/N)? Can you come in? Let's introduce you to everybody," the teacher says when she walks into the hallway.

"Oh... O-okay," I respond.

I'm so nervous.

"There's no reason to be nervous. Everyone will love you! You're so cute!"

The teacher is so happy. She's beaming. She still has her ears though...

It doesn't matter. My goal is to become friends with everyone and hopefully find Loveless in this mess of a class.

* * *

 **Ritsuka's P.O.V.**

Today's the day. The new transfer student is here. I want to meet her.

The teacher just left the classroom to get her. It's taking her a while to bring the girl here.

Wait, the teacher's back... With (F/N)...

"Everyone, this is (Y/N) (L/N). She just transferred here from (Your Town). Please make her comfortable here. (Y/N), would you like to say anything," the teacher says.

"U-um...," she mumbles.

Is this seriously the new student?

"It could be something you know or want others to know."

"Um... I don't understand love."

What did she say? She doesn't understand love? That sounds like me...

"Oh! Well, okay. Why don't you sit over by Ritsuka? There's an empty seat over where he is."

Wait! The teacher is making her sit next to me?! Well, this could work. I could find out about her this way instead of researching about her.

She's coming. (F/N) just sat in the next to my right.

"Hi. I'm Ritsuka. Nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand to shake hers.

She looks at me and just stares at my hand.

"H-hi. I'm (Y/N). N-nice to meet you," she stuttered as she shook my hand.


End file.
